Unexpected Temptations
by inklunn
Summary: What do you do about an attraction to one of the people you hate the most? Especially when they're beginning to creep under your skin. Nothing is ever as simple as it seems. DM/HG. No war. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Just A Glance

Chapter 1 – Just A Glance

'Come on – she doesn't need to find out.' Ginny whined for about the hundredth time that week, dumping herself on the bed next to Hermione's laying figure. 'Just for a few drinks! We both need to kick off some steam before heading back to Hogwarts. You're going to have so many duties now that you're head girl, we're going to have barely any time together.' Ginny looked at her with her best 'puppy-eyes'. 'Please?'

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes 'this is such a bad idea.'

'I'll take that as a 'yes'!' Ginny grinned, leaping off the bed and rummaging through her wardrobe for outfits.

'You realise your mum will drag us back by our ears if she finds out, right?'

Ginny turned and looked at her with a scowl. 'You worry way too much. Can't you just relax and have fun for once in your life? She's not going to know because we're not going to tell her.'

'My bet is someone at the club will see us and it'll get back to her somehow… I really think this is a bad idea.'

'I've already thought about that,' Ginny said exasperatedly 'we'll just change our appearances slightly – if I don't have my signature red hair and yours isn't brown, it'll be too dark for anyone who knows us to realise who we are!'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, it was a good enough plan and they could also just walk away if anyone they knew walked up to them.

'What about Harry? What does he think of this?' Hermione asked, pushing herself into sitting position to see Ginny turn bright red at the question and turn back to the wardrobe taking her time in answering the question.

'Harry… May not actually know…' she said guiltily.

'Why not?' Hermione raised an eyebrow; it was unusual for Ginny not to share something like this with him.

Ginny grabbed an outfit, held it against her and considered herself in front of the mirror.

'Because Harry will want to come and then he's going to tell Ron, who will immediately be outraged and just tattle to mum.' She looked at Hermione in the mirror and shrugged nonchalantly, 'easy to follow really. I won't keep it from him, I'll tell him tomorrow – y'know… After.' Then added darkly, 'also, I won't have to put up with girls hitting on him all night' causing Hermione to burst out laughing.

'You don't understand how annoying it is…' Ginny groaned, 'He gets is _all_ the time.'

'And you don't?'

Ginny blushed again but moved on swiftly, 'a few hours, that's all I'm asking. Just to have a dance and a few drinks. We head back tomorrow, this is our last chance in summer and it's your last year!' She turned to pin her with a fiery stare, one eyebrow raised, a hand on her cocked hip. 'Are you in or not?'

Ginny was right, they needed a girl's night just to have some fun and tonight was the night.

'I'm in.'

The club was packed. The _Grinning Goblin _was filled with witches and wizards all enjoying the heady atmosphere – music pumping, lights flashing and dancing bodies everywhere. Ginny was right; no one was going to recognise them in here especially both with blonde hair, they looked like sisters. She was going to relax and have fun, you never know there might even be a guy in here for her. She grinned at the thought, this was going to be good – it had been pretty awkward back at the Burrow with Ron… But she wasn't going to think about that now, no. Now, she was just going to dance. She shot back the fire whiskeys Ginny had placed in front of her, wincing slightly at the burn hitting the back of her throat but slowly the warm tingling spread throughout her body. She felt bursting with energy, grabbing Ginny's hand she pulled her up to dance.

A few hours later, Hermione was standing at the bar while Ginny continued dancing with a couple of girls they'd made friends with; a few guys had tried to dance with her earlier but unfortunately after the third she'd snapped and kneed him in the balls when he'd grabbed her ass… No one else was stupid enough to try after that. Hermione chuckled at the memory and went to shot one of the two in front of her – this time some bubblegum flavoured liquor, before a hand stopped her wrist.

'Pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking alone,' said a silken voice from behind her, 'would you care for some company?'

A warm rush came over her; every other guy that had come onto her that night had been either too drunk or perverted – one guy had gone so far as to simply shove his hand under the dress she was wearing, she'd been so shocked that she'd just frozen. The feel of the man's thumb as it gently stroked her wrist brought her back to the present, her eyes drawn to his pale skin on hers, the feel of his body pressed oh-so-slightly against her back - a slight thrill ran through her body.

She turned her face marginally to the side, giving him a shy smile 'sure'.

'What are you drinking?' The man ran his thumb across the inside of her wrist again,

Quickly downing her bubblegum she replied; 'whatever you are.' he pressed more heavily against her as he leaned forward and signalled the barman, 'two dragonbloods'. When he felt her start, he chuckled against her ear 'don't worry, it's not real dragon's blood.'

'I knew that', she blushed and was glad for the dark lighting so that he wouldn't see the spread of colour across her cheek bones.

'Sure, you did' he said into her ear once again, as he stroked his hand leisurely up and down her inner forearm. What was it about this guy? The sound of his voice, the touch of his hand and the feel of his body pressed against hers and she was already getting it was the fact that he still wasn't pushing himself on her, he was giving her a chance to back out, he was seducing her and she doubted he was even trying that hard. Hermione attempted to turn, needing to see if the same reaction was incited by his appearance but he held her in place as the shots arrived and as expected were a dark red in colour, 'I swear I'm not attempting to poison you' he said at her hesitation, he picked one up and waited for her to do the same before clinking the glasses together 'here's to chance meetings' – not wanting to appear timid she quickly shot it back. The initial burn was made completely irrelevant by the one spreading through her veins, she felt as though she was burning up from the inside out but before it could become over whelming it faded to a gentle simmer, her blood felt warm and syrupy in her veins and she felt completely relaxed. Her initial fear that she had, in fact, been drugged faded quickly as her head remained clear.

'Wow' she breathed, leaning back into the man who sounded as breathless as she did, his arms either side of her on the bar.

'Potent, isn't it?' he whispered, 'I find it has a rather addictive quality' his lips moved down from her ear to press a gentle kiss against her bare shoulder. The irresistible urge to see him came over her again and she quickly twisted before he could stop her.

Hermione's features froze in shock, her entire body tensed up despite her relaxed state from moments earlier. The man in front of her was far too familiar for her comfort; tall and slim with eyes so pale grey they were almost silver and that astonishing blonde hair. He was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt which stretched across his now broad chest, his hair was rumpled as though he'd just left a lover's bed. She tried to suck in a breath but her lungs wold not work for her, all she could do was stare at him, completely and utterly dumbstruck. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her looking at her as though he'd like to eat her up in little bites. This wasn't right… Her brain was slowly beginning to function again; Malfoy was an egotistical, pompous, self-righteous, creepy, little ferret boy who was nothing more than an aggravation to her life at Hogwarts. He wasn't tall, he wasn't a man and he _certainly_ wasn't this attractive.

Hermione shook her head at the last thought, _must be the alcohol talking_. Blinking and coming back to the present, she realised just how long she'd been silent and staring at him for and how _close _he was standing, his arms still on the bar. She also noticed that Malfoy was beginning to frown at her in recognition. 'Don't I know you from somewhere?' The corner of his mouth lifted at her now visible blush, eyes still fixed on her trying to think where he'd seen her face before, 'so I definitely know you, or at least you know me…'

Hermione was still having problems trying to form words after the shock - his close proximity also wasn't helping especially when his gaze kept flicking to her mouth. She wet her lips without thought and he leaned in with a smirk; this wasn't one of his normal arrogant, I'm-better-that-you smirks. This was a smirk that said he knew he had her where he wanted her, luckily her eyes flicked over his shoulder to where she saw Ginny making her way over. That was all it took to finally get her brain into gear, she wrenched herself out of her dazed state and pushed him away from her, finally managing to get out a retort 'how could I forget you Malfoy? Your face unfortunately is ingrained in my memory – I'm surprised you've managed to forget who I am over one summer, those brain cells of yours must be lacking even more than I thought.'

The shock that moved across his features at the sneer in her voice was clear, as was the confusion. Hermione quickly got her wand and with a flick, changed her hair back to normal. The confusion quickly turned to horror, before anger in response to realising who she actually was. 'No lacking in brain cells Granger, I just don't make a habit of remembering mudbloods.'

He turned and stalked off past a dumbstruck Ginny, not sparing her a glance as he made his way back into the crowd.

'Was that…?' she asked when she came near, still staring off after him.

'Malfoy? Yep.' Snarled Hermione, she was still feeling hot under the collar after their interaction and she was certainly not happy about it after his last comment. 'Still as awful as ever.'

'No surprise there but…' Ginny trailed off.

'…But what?' She turned to the bar, staring at the empty shot glasses with horror and confusion.

Wide eyes looked at her, 'Boy, has he turned out fiiine.'

Hermione whipped around to look at her, stunned before seeing her expression reflected in Ginny's and they both burst out laughing. 'I think it's time to get back.'

_She was lying in bed when he came into the room; he shut the door with a quiet snick, his eyes never leaving hers. The moonlight glanced off his hair as he prowled over to her and crawled up her body. There was no need for questions. Not here. Not when his lips were so close to hers and there was only a sheet separating them. Her eyes floated closed as he dipped his head to brush their lips together, a light kiss; coaxing. She opened for him as his tongue licked at her bottom lip, his hand fisting in her hair as a slight __moan escaped her mouth. He settled himself between her legs, keeping the sheet between them and began to rock against her._

_She gasped as his mouth moved down her neck; soft kissed and little nips before making his way back to her lips. His hand had moved out of her hair to massage her breast as he devoured her mouth. No gentle kiss this time – he knew what he wanted and he was taking it. Her lower body began to tighten as he rocked faster against her, using his spare hand he tilted her so he brushed against her clit with each movement. Her hands clenched in his hair as her eyes flew open to find him watching her as he took her over the edge._

**Hi there, **

**Any comments would be much appreciated as this is my first fanfiction!**

**I'll try post as often as possible but unfortunately I'm a slow writer (I know how irritating this can be when following a story but i'll do my best!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Inklunn**


	2. Head's Up!

Across from him in the Head's compartment, Hermione observed him out of the corner of my eye while she was attempting to hold a conversation with the hufflepuff prefect Susan Bones. He sat there all cool, calm and collected lording over most people, even more so now he had the new _Head's_ badge and was pointedly ignoring her and only talking to anyone else when he had to… Except for their brief interlude when he'd entered the compartment; she'd been staring idly out of the window watching Mrs. Weasley fuss over her children as though they were still five years old.

_Although Ron still acted like it,_ she thought snidely, absolutely exasperated with his childish attempts at 'getting her back' for ending anything there was between them over the summer. Not that there even was anything to end, she'd simply made it clear she had no interest in anything but them being friends and he'd turned into a complete prat. She hoped to Merlin that it didn't stay that way for too long between them - she'd been pulled from her thoughts by a certain platinum haired weasel she had been wanting to avoid for as long as humanly possible; not only did she want to avoid him simply because they _hated_ each other but because of their awkward-as-hell encounter at the club the other night, followed by that erotic-as-hell dream starring yours truly. The morning after she'd woken up with her body wound up to bursting point and her thoughts completely taken over by her arch-nemesis. Horrified, she'd quickly attempted to remove him and any other thoughts heading in _that direction_ with a freezing cold shower and it had worked… until he had entered the compartment.

He unfortunately still looked delicious which was unavoidably noticeable now that she could see him clearly, Hermione couldn't help it, she couldn't look away. Malfoy glanced over at her, looking distinctly uncomfortable and when their eyes met a red streak shadowed his high cheekbones and his chiselled jaw clenched. Clearly they were both at a loss for what to say to each other and the tension grew as they stared at each other. Their usual jibes and arguments disappeared whilst they were simply looking at each other and Hermione felt her body heat up under his gaze – irritation came quickly as her body's reacted to one of the people she hated most. Irritation that she was more than happy to take out on the man who was still standing by the door of the apartment.

'Take a seat Malfoy,' she said, drawing on her profound disdain for this man, she flicked her glare up and down him.

His cautious gaze turned to one of complete incredulity, 'don't tell me what to do.'

'Well, you're going to have to get used it now that I'm Head Girl,' she mocked, 'I bet it's going to be awful having to _take orders from someone like me._'

'Take orders from you?' he began to derisively chuckle at her, 'what on earth makes you think that I'm going to do that?'

'Seeing as the _hierarchy_ is too hard for you to understand let me explain it to you;' she said as though she was talking to a small child, 'at the top there's the head master, then the heads of houses, the teachers, the Head Girl and Boy, _then_ the prefects. Which means that _you_ do as _I _say.'

She watched him mock-sympathetically as she finished her explanation, only to watch a scornful grin spread on his face, 'apparently the brightest witch in our year hasn't figured it out yet,' Hermione watched his grin grow bigger at her look of confusion, he sprawled himself on the seat opposite her and he said with a malicious glint in his eye 'I'm the new Head Boy.'

Hermione was embarrassed to admit that she'd once again frozen, but she just hadn't thought _he_ would get Head Boy. How could Dumbledore possibly think that giving Malfoy the most power in the student body was a smart idea? She felt dumbfounded… All she could do was sit in stunned shock as her mind attempted to process this new information. As a prefect, he'd always abused his power; taking points for stupid little things from all houses except, of course, Slytherin; bullying the younger students; for getting out of trouble. There were endless reasons why it made absolutely no sense for Malfoy to be promoted to Head Boy!

'..That – that… it's not possible! Dumbledore would neve-' Hermione stuttered, breaking out of her reverie.

'Give me responsibility?' he glowered, 'I can't take charge and organise? I'm not to be trusted?'

'No!' she burst out, 'no! Why, in the name of Gryffindor, would he trust you with any position of power?' She simply couldn't understand it, it made absolutely no sense! Malfoy was unworthy and could not be relied on to take charge. 'You're completely prejudiced against students! You already take advantage as a _prefect_! You're not responsible enough to be co-Head of the student body with me! You're just a selfish, arrogant twerp who'd never do anything for anyone other than yourself. This has to be some kind of joke... There is no way – absolutely no way that you are Head Boy!'

Hermione sat there and waited, waited for him to contradict himself but she was hoping in vain. Malfoy's mouth had twisted and he had been scowling at her for the most part of her vehement speech. He sat there just glaring at her, until Michael Corner swaggered in and grinned at them both, 'congrats on the positions guys,' he chattered as he dumped himself next to Malfoy, 'of course, always knew you'd get Head Girl Hermione... I don't think I could do it y'know. Not with NEWTs this year, too much to do already without your duties on top! You two will manage fine though...' He trailed off as he looked between them, both grim faced and determinedly not looking at each other. An awkward silence settled over them all before he was luckily saved by the entrance of a load of other prefects and he quickly struck up a conversation with Luna Lovegood as she wandered in first, swatting something invisible in the air as she sat comfortably next to him.

So this is where they'd ended up now; sat opposite each other, Malfoy hadn't said a word to her since her rant at him. He was clearly pissed off but she couldn't understand why Malfoy would be chosen over Michael or Ernie or – well, she could understand why Ron hadn't been chosen as Head Boy.. Who was also ignoring her, sat sulking in the corner next to the door. Susan had turned to chat to Luna about the her OWL grades and what she'd be taking as NEWTs for the next two years, normally Hermione would be full of advice and thoughts on the subject but today she was just too distracted, she tried to concentrate on the conversation but her focus just kept slipping back to _him._ She couldn't deal with it, she knew as Head Girl she should stay for the majority of the journey in the prefect's carriage but she had to get out. She stood, said a quick 'see you later' to Luna and Susan and left the carriage, feeling his eyes on her the entire way out.

The Great Hall was as splendid as it always was for the Sorting Ceremony, new young faces joining the tables of students. This year, Gryffindor had seven new students and the happiness around the hall of old friends seeing each other after the long summer was infectious. Hermione had spent the majority of the train ride on her own, trying to figure out why, in the name of Merlin Malfoy would be chosen as Head Boy and to add to her despair at having to deal with him often all year, she had realised she was going to have to share a dorm with the worm. Despite this, by the time she entered her friend's carriage to get changed into her robes, she had calmed herself down – maybe she could ask McGonagall if they could at least have separate dorms, she knew the animosity that lay between her and Malfoy was like.

As she had changed into her robes, Hermione had pushed Malfoy out of her head and simply enjoyed her friends company. Now as she sat between Ginny and Neville, she felt the familiar thrill of excitement before the start of a new school year, she couldn't wait to continue on with her NEWT classes. As Hermione glanced around the Great Hall, she saw McGonagall motion to her from the doorway to the chamber where the first years had been previously waiting before the sorting began – quickly rising and hurrying over, she reached McGonagall's side at the same time another person did; shooting him a dirty look as she moved through the door.

McGonagall shut the door behind her and turned to the new Head Boy and Girl, a stern look already on her face. 'Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. To begin, I want to congratulate you both on acquiring your new positions. You have been given them because you are trusted by the Head Teacher, to lead the student body well –' she cut off as Hermione shot a incredulous look towards Malfoy, fixing Hermione with a disapproving stare she continued, 'you both have showed integrity in the past and have a decisiveness and confidence in your natures which all the professors here believe will be good for the running of the school.'

Hermione continued to frown throughout McGonagall's speech to them about what their duties would entail, including organising prefect timetables, school events, Hogsmeade visits, general safety of students etc. It was similar to the one they had had as prefects except that they were now in charge of all of them. When it came to the sharing of the dorm, Hermione quickly interrupted.

'Now, your new password for your shared dorm is 'murlap', this will…' McGonagall cut off once again, 'yes Miss Granger?'

'Sorry to interrupt Professor, but I was wondering if it would be possible for us to simply have dorms in our houses and arrange meetings to discuss anything we need to. Surely it'd be easier - '

'Definitely not.' McGonagall replied before Hermione could continue. 'The Head's have always shared a dorm and it will continue this way. You will both have a lot of work on top of your Head duties, especially Mr Malfoy here with running the Quidditch team. You will soon find that the only times you'll have to talk other than meetings, is when you're in passing through your dorm or working in there. Trust me when I say it will be far _easier_ for you both sharing the dorm…' Looking between their scowling faces McGonagall continued, 'you don't have to share a room. You will simply have a shared living area and kitchenette. I expect that _despite_ the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and _despite_ the fact that you both have never got along, you will come to an arrangement. If you can't work together as a team and overcome this obstacle, as Professor Dumbledore clearly believes you can, then you will both be stripped of the privileges of being Head Boy and Girl. You will be replaced with two students, who can work together well and in turn make your Head Teacher proud of his decisions. Have I made myself clear?'

'Yes Professor,' they said in unison, both determinedly just looking at McGonagall and not at each other.

'Good. I hear the feast finishing; it's time for you to lead the first years to their dorms. This is the beginning of you both proving that you are worthy of the position you have been granted. Do _not_ let us down.'

With that last sentence, McGonagall swept out the room leaving Hermione feeling like a recalcitrant child. She was not at all grateful to hear Malfoy's sneering voice as he said,

'Well done Granger. First day on the job and you've already put your foot in it – where were those brains of yours when you decided to say something that idiotic and get us both read the riot act?'

Hermione turned towards him, he was glowering at her _(what's new?)_ 'Well, excuse me for attempting to make our lives a little easier so that we wouldn't have to see each other almost every minute of every day.' She was not in the mood for him to make her feel any worse.

'You need to get over yourself Granger. We're not going to have to see each other _every_ minute of _every _day. We have a job to do, one that _despite_ your beliefs; I have actually earned. I intend on keeping it, luckily I know when to keep my mouth shut unlike a certain brunette who clearly lacks all common sense.'

'I do _not_ lack common sense. It was a simple question and it wouldn't have made a difference! It's just because it's tradition for the Head's to share a room that she blew up about it –'

'Are you joking?' Malfoy stared at her in disbelief, 'McGonagall just made it _pretty fucking clear_ why she was not happy about the question! It wasn't the question itself, it was what you were implying by asking it! You bloody insinuated that we wouldn't be able to work together!'

'I did not. I'm sure we _will_ be able to work together but not compatibly –'

'Granger! Shut up. The only reason you're arguing this is because you refuse to be in the wrong when I am in the right.' He shouted, taking steps towards her.

'That is not true. I can admit when I am wrong.' she stated, holding her ground against the impact of him towering over her.

'In a normal situation perhaps. But not when it comes to me.' Hermione had no idea what to say after that. They now stood inches apart, breathing heavily as they tried to stare each other down. The realisation that they were so close, cause Hermione to flame red and her gaze to drop to his lips. She quickly fixed her eyes on Malfoy's, horrified at her reaction to him, only to find him looking at her mouth. Hermione hurriedly stepped back, blushing furiously, she mumbled something incoherent even to her own ears and fled the room.

Hermione managed to get herself together enough to show the first year Gryffindor's to their dorm and give them the password before hurrying to her own dorm. Somehow, thank Merlin, she managed to get to the dorm before Malfoy. She let out a sigh before moving to her own room, quickly locking the door with a spell, she slumped down it and let the mortification she felt steal over her; she had just been made to feel like a child by McGonagall, had an argument with Malfoy where he'd made a rational argument… and now that she had a chance to think about it, she knew he'd been right – she shouldn't have said anything to McGonagall in the first place, it was bad leadership of her to insinuate that they wouldn't be able to cooperate enough to even share a dorm _and_ the only reason she'd argued was because she couldn't deal with losing an argument to _Malfoy._ What was worse, is that the humiliation only intensified when she remembered that in spite of everything that had happened she was still attracted to him. Godric, kill her now.

She dragged herself off the floor and flopped onto her bed. She knew she needed to change out of her robes but right now she just needed to lay here for a while.

**Hey,**

**I'm probably going to say this a lot, but I'm sorry for the late post.**

**It generally takes a while to get the creative juices flowing!**

**However, I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Leave comments if you will, they're always apprecaited.**

**- Inklunn**

**P.S Aren't Hermione and Draco just your favourite couple? :3**


End file.
